Cinta Tak Begini
by Saory Athena Namikaze
Summary: Tentang Sakura yang mencintai Sasuke. Menjalani kehidupan pernikahan dengan cinta yang hanya sepihak. Sampai dimana dirinya kuat bertahan? /"Aku terpaksa menikahimu." / AU, typo's, pendek, M bukan untuk lemon. Hbd, Rey.


**CINTA TAK BEGINI**

**Chara selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei, tapi cerita ini tulisan saya.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo's berserakan, cerita pasaran/mudah ditebak, dan kekurangan serta kesalahan lainnya.**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, slight** ** other pair.**

**Fict ini saya dedikasikan untuk sahabat facebook saya yang telah ngotot merequest fict SasuSaku, karena saya gak bisa buat mikir yg fluff maka jadilah fict ini. Maaf bila tak sesuai harapan, happy birthday. maafkan segala kekurangan dan ke-OOC-an para chara yang terkesan memaksa.**

**Tidak suka, jangan baca. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun untuk newbi seperti saya.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura yang terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur, hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya saat sesosok pemuda _raven_ yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela besar nampak tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Aura dingin nampak terasa begitu menusuk, membuat dirinya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tubuh sedikit menggigil. Dipeluknya tubuhnya erat— yang hanya mengenakan sehelai pakaian tidur yang menampakan dengan jelas lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna— dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Jangan pernah mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar status pernikahan. Aku menikahimu hanya karena tepaksa."

Ucapan bernada dingin tersebut sukses membuatnya terhenyak, gadis bersurai senada dengan bunga musim semi tersebut mendongakan wajahnya yang telah sekian lama tertunduk, menatap seorang pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ dengan _style_ unik menantang grafitasi. Iris mata berwarna _emerald_ miliknya hanya bisa menatap sendu saat sosok tersebut meninggalkan dirinya tanpa berkata apa pun lagi dan membiarkan dirinya terdiam dalam kesunyian malam di dalam sebuah kamar hotel ternama di Konoha, Jepang.

Begitu miris memang, malam pertama yang seharusnya dilalui dengan curahan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang malah harus dilaluinya dengan kepedihan. Sosok pemuda yang tadi pagi menikahinya sama sekali tak pernah menginginkan keberadaannya. Ya, memang tak bisa dipungkirinya bahwa semua terbilang wajar. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu keras kepala karena memaksakan perasaannya pada sosok tampan idaman kaum hawa tersebut.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Telah lama dia menyimpan perasaan pada pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan sahabat sedari kecilnya dan juga anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya. Namun, Sasuke tak pernah memberikannya perhatian lebih dan menunjukan ketertarikan pada dirinya selama ini. Bertahun-tahun saling mengenal, pemuda tersebut selalu tetap dalam pribadinya yang terkenal datar dan begitu dingin. Segala perhatian yang telah diberikannya demi menggapai sang terkasih tak pernah ditanggapi dan diberi respon apa pun. Dan selamanya, Sakura Haruno akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bisa menggapai pujaan hatinya.

Pernah suatu saat Sakura mendengar suatu kabar yang sangat menghancurkan hatinya. Kabar mengatakan, lelaki tampan itu telah memiliki kekasih. Hubungan diam-diam yang hanya segelintir orang tertentu yang mengetahui. Namun, selama kabar tersebut belum terbukti kebenarannya, Sakura tak akan patah semangat. Lagi pula Sakura sangat yakin, tak mungkin ada gadis lain yang mampu bertahan lama berada di sisi sosok _raven_ berperangai angkuh dan dingin tersebut selain dirinya. Ya, karena Uchiha Sasuke telah ditakdirkan menjadi miliknya seorang. Bukankah Sakura merupakan gadis yang sangat sempurna untuk bersanding dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Dia merupakan primadona para kaum adam. Parasnya cantik, lekuk tubuh menarik, kulit putih, hidung mancung dan beredukasi tinggi, ditambah dirinya adalah putri tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan ternama di jepang, Haruno _corporation_.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Tiga bulan pernikahan yang tak bahagia, dilewati Sakura sekuat dan setabah mungkin. Semenjak awal pun dia sudah tahu akan resikonya, tak mudah menaklukan hati yang tekenal sedingin es tersebut. Namun, Sakura tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah dimilikinya, Sakura harus bahagia.

Sakura berusaha sebaik mungkin dalam melayani sang suami, ajaran sang ibu diterapkannya dengan begitu baik. Suami harus dilayani sepenuh hati, dijaga dengan baik agar selalu terikat dengan sang isteri.

Namun, ketenangan rumah tangga seperti ini sangat terasa palsu dan terus menyakitinya. Rumah yang begitu terasa dingin mencekam, suami yang sama sekali tak memperdulikannya dan justru seperti tak menganggap keberadaan dirinya, bahkan mereka berdua tidur di ranjang dan kamar yang terpisah. Apakah begitu mustahil baginya untuk bisa berbahagia dengan orang yang sangat begitu dicintainya sepenuh hati?

Letih rasanya menghadapi berbagai kecemasan dan prasangka yang datang padanya mengenai sang suami. Apakah ternyata di luar sana ada sosok lain yang justru mengikat hati dan diri suaminya sehingga segala ketulusan dan kesabarannya tak kunjung juga membuahkan hasil?

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu dan sama sekali tak ada perubahan. Sang suami masih tetap tak mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Terkadang rasa lelah mendominasi dirinya, puluhan kali bahkan mungkin hampir mencapai ratusan kali dirinya berbohong kepada setiap orang yang menanyakan kabar rumah tangganya. Bahkan, Sakura merasa berdosa karena ikut membohongi dan juga menyembunyikan kehidupannya dari kedua orang tuanya.

Sering Sakura menangis di dalam kesendiriannya, berdoa kepada Tuhan agar sang suami bisa luluh dengan segala ketulusan, ketabahan dan kegigihannya demi menggapai cinta sang suami. Namun, bisakah? Mungkinkah?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Siang itu di hari yang cerah, Sakura untuk kali pertamanya menyempatkan dirinya mengunjungi kantor dimana sang suami bekerja. Mengenakan sebuah _ dress _yang nampak membuatnya tampak cantik dan manis, dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri gedung perkantoran tersebut. Tersenyum lembut pada seorang wanita berambut ikal hitam panjang bermata merah yang pastinya merupakan sekertaris sang suami, Sakura menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke. "Apa Sasuke-_kun_ berada di ruangannya?"

Sosok wanita bernama Yuhi Kurenai tersebut nampak mengangkat alisnya saat menatap sosok gadis yang nampak asing baginya. "Anda siapa? Dan ada keperluan apa dengan Uchiha-_sama_?"

"Saya isterinya, bisakah saya menemuinya?"

Kurenai tampak membola terkejut, pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura memang sengaja digelar secara tertutup sehingga hanya dihadiri oleh kalangan tertentu, yang tentunya adalah permintaan khusus dari sang mempelai pria.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura memecah lamunan sang sekertaris. Namun mendapati sang sekertaris yang tak juga bergeming, membuat Sakura merasa jengah dan memutuskan merengsek masuk begitu saja, sementara Kurenai hanya bisa mengekor dengan ekspresi yang nampak cemas.

_**Kriet...**_

Saat knop pintu yang diputar tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Sakura merasa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat mata beriris _emerald_nya menangkap pemandangan yang tersaji dan langsung terlihat ketika pintu terbuka.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_..." ucapnya begitu lirih.

Di dalam sana, suaminya nampak duduk di kursinya dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang berkulit kecoklatan yang terduduk di pangkuannya, tengah berciuman dengan begitu mesra. Rasa sakit semakin menyiksa ketika suaminya yang selalu berekspresi datar itu kini nampak tersenyum lembut seraya mengelus pipi gadis yang baru saja berciuman dengannya.

Membalikan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi, Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan air mata yang berlomba-lomba ingin keluar. Sementara Kurenai yang tadi mengekori dan berniat menghentikan langkah perempuan berambut merah jambu tersebut untuk memasuki ruangan atasannya, hanya bisa memandang prihatin ekspresi terluka dan hancur yang sangat terlihat jelas.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sakura menyerah.

Sakura lelah.

Dirinya memang telah berhasil menjadi isteri dari sang Uchiha bungsu. Mereka tinggal serumah, namun seperti berada di tempat dan dunia yang berbeda. Sakura bagaikan burung pungguk yang merindukan rembulan.

Sakura tahu... sangat-sangat tahu. Dia tak pernah ada dalam benak sang suami saat mereka berada di ruangan yang sama, tatapan Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah tertuju padanya.

Perempuan berambut musim semi itu pun juga sangat tahu, dia tidak bodoh dan naif. Selama ini, dia selalu men-_stalking_ suaminya dengan beberapa orang kepercayaannya. Namun, Sakura sengaja membutakan dirinya dari segala yang dia tahu tentang suaminya. Baginya, selama kedua matanya belum menyaksikan secara langsung, maka tak ada alasan untuk dirinya mundur. Justru Sakura semakin bertambah semangat untuk mendapatkan sang suami. bukan karakternya untuk menerima kekalahan sampai menerima titik akhir dimana saatnya dirinya berhenti. Sebut dirinya bodoh atau apa pun itu, tapi bukankah cinta memang begini? Omong kosong dengan cinta yang tak harus memiliki. Kau tak akan bahagia melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia dengan orang lain, karena sejatinya rasa sakit akan lebih mendominasi dirimu.

.

.

.

Dia sudah terlalu banyak mempertaruhkan segala hal untuk bisa bersama dan memiliki Sasuke. Dia pernah mengecewakan sang ayah karena keputusan sefihaknya yang telah memutuskan pertunangan dengan pewaris Sabaku _corp_. yang telah menjadi tunangannya bahkan sebelum dirinya lahir. Namun, sang ayah yang sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya tak mungkin bertahan lama marah padanya, dan terbukti dengan upaya sang ayah yang justru berusaha mati-matian sehingga berhasil menjadikannya seorang isteri dari Uchiha bungsu.

Tapi semua terasa sia-sia saat setelah hampir menginjak usia pernikahan yang ke delapan bulan. Sakura telah gagal, dia gagal membuat sang suami berpaling dan kemudian mencintainya. Semua selesai begitu saja, tanpa dia bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari alasan kegagalannya. Sebenarnya apa kurangnya?

.

.

.

Melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, Sakura menidurkan dirinya di dalam _bathtube. _ Mengangkat sebuah pisau mini yang nampak berkilat karena ketajamannya, Sakura tersenyum pahit. Air mata kembali mengalir jatuh membasahi pipinya, matanya sudah benar-benar membengkak, sembab.

Iya... keputusan akhir sudah benar-benar didapat dan tinggal dilaksanakan. Sakura ingin mati, mengakhiri hidupnya yang terlanjur hancur dalam penderitaan. Rasa sakit sudah tak ingin lagi dirasakanya, dia tak ingin rasa itu semakin mencabik-cabik hatinya.

Menarik napas berat, dengan perlahan disayatnya urat nadi di tangan kirinya dengan pisau yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Sshhh..."

Sakura mengangkat dan menatap pergelangan tangan kirinya yang tengah mengalirkan darah dengan begitu derasnya, sebuah senyum tipis tersungging. "Semoga di kehidupan yang lain aku bisa berbahagia denganmu." Ucapnya lirih penuh harap.

_**Clang...**_

Suara pisau yang jatuh dan beradu dengan lantai terdengar samar dalam indera pendengarannya, tangannya terkulai lemah pada pinggiran _bathtube_, darah terus mengalir deras dari tangan kiri yang terluka tersebut dan membuat lantai keramik kamar mandi yang berwarna putih menjadi merah. Tubuhnya menggigil, rasa lelah dan letih mulai mendominasi dirinya. Matanya terasa memberat dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Semuanya terasa semakin samar.

"S-Sasu-ke... _–kun_..."

Dan semuanya pun menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**fict ini ku dedikasikan untuk ulang tahun sahabatku. happy birthday, semoga selalu bahagia. aku sayang kamu. WA dan SMS kamu buat aku kesel sih jadinya aku nyuekin kamu, kita sama-sama salah. tetep jadi temenku ya, Rey. #numpangLewat  
><strong>

**Kyaaa... fict ini aku pindahin ke M atas saran dari reviewers. Aku ucapin terima kasih untuk semuanya. khusus untuk Lady bloody, mohon maaf, aku sama sekali ga bermaksud untuk bersikap kayak gitu. aku sedikit tersinggung, mohon dimaklumi. Dan ku ucapin terima kasih untuk semua yang telah berkenan meluangkan waktu untuk fict ini. Untuk typo's, kata yang hilang dan kesalahan lainnya yang terasa mengganggu saat membaca, mohon dimaafkan dan dimaklumi. **

**Adakah yang berkenan memberi masukan?**

**Salam**

**Saory**

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW...<strong>_


End file.
